


Whumptober Day 13 - Drowning

by Bibanana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drowning, Ficlet, Gen, Kid Fic, Light Angst, Whumptober 2020, rated T for dark topics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibanana/pseuds/Bibanana
Summary: Eurus takes Victor on an adventure without Sherlock. Victor has never gone on an adventure without Sherlock before.
Relationships: Eurus Holmes & Victor Trevor, Sherlock Holmes & Victor Trevor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Whumptober Day 13 - Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been doing many of the other Whumptober prompts but this one caught my attention. It's not very much of a whump, though. Hopefully I'll be doing more of these.

“Shh,” Eurus had whispered, shaking Victor awake. “Don’t wake your parents.”

“What’s happening?”

Her eyes glimmered with anticipation. “We’re going on an adventure.”

Victor sat up in bed, suddenly not tired in the slightest. “With Sherlock?” He asked excitedly.

Eurus’s jaw clenched. “No. He’s not coming this time. It’s just us.”

“Oh. Alright then.” Victor hesitated for just a moment. “Where are we going?”

A sly smile crossed her face. “It’s a surprise.”

  
  


Eurus’s small fingers clutched Victor’s hand, pulling him across the moist grass. He knew Sherlock would be cross if he found out they were adventuring without him, but Eurus never played with them in the daytime! Autumn leaves crunched beneath their feet as they ran through the gravestones, the ones that Sherlock found so fascinating.

_ Sherlock should let his sister play with us more _ , Victor thought.  _ Would she want to? Does she like pirates too? _

“Eurus,” he slowed down, the fatigue catching up with him. “What time is it? I’m tired.”

“Don’t be such a baby.” she snarled. “We’re almost there.”

Victor attempted to pull away, alarmed by the sharp edge in her tone, but her grip tightened, her nails digging into his skin. The boy yelped in pain.

“Eurus, you’re hurting me!”

She gave an exasperated sigh. “It doesn’t matter. Don’t you see? None of what you’re feeling now  _ matters _ ! Now come on. We haven’t got all night.”

Victor, confused, continued to follow her. He didn’t dare speak.

She, still holding his hand, sped up, yanking him into a run and muttering, “No, no, we have to go faster, I have to make it back in time. I didn’t realize you would be so  _ slow _ .”

  
  


The wind picked up and Eurus’s cardigan flapped behind her, almost like a cape. As they approached the well, an icy, resolute shadow seemed to fill her eyes. Victor shuddered, though he couldn’t tell if it was from cold or fear. Eurus stopped at the edge of the well, setting her hand down on the cool stone. The moon glinted in the black waters.

“Eurus?” Victor asked in a small voice, trembling. They should be getting back soon. It was so far past his bedtime, mummy and daddy would be very angry.

When she spoke, her tone was a monotone, as if any warm emotion had drained out of her. It wasn’t the voice of a young girl who enjoyed planes and singing songs. It was of something much, much darker. “This is the end of your adventure, Victor Trevor.”

“You… you mean our adventure?” A shaky laugh escaped his lips and he made a silent vow to never go on adventures without Sherlock ever again.

“That’s not what I said.” Eurus grabbed Victor with surprising strength and shoved him into the well.

Victor screamed, the icy water hitting him like a shock. He choked, trying to shout something akin to  _ ‘I can’t swim!’ _ , but the water filled his lungs, burning his throat. He thrashed and tried to speak but it was no use.

Despite the night, he swore he could have seen tears shining on the youngest Holmes’s cheeks.

The world faded away as Redbeard took his last breath.

_ “Sherlock will always want to play with me now.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos/comments are much appreciated.
> 
> [Come say hi on Tumblr!](https://consultingravenclaw221b.tumblr.com/)


End file.
